El Colchón
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: A Eren le gusta que lo abracen cuando duerme. A Levi también. #OneShot #Ereri #Yaoi


El Colchón.

Entre esa típica aburrida música de Walmart y la suavidad de las sábanas de satín, Eren no pudo evitar quedarse dormido. Las luces eran fuertes y molestas a la vista, pero la verdad es que el chico estaba tan cansado que dichas luces le valieron tres hectáreas de verga.

Una sensación fría en su antebrazo fue lo que logró traerlo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, y cuando abrió los ojos, sin entender mucho debido a su previa y repentina siesta, se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba ahí.

No estaba en su casa, ese no era su cuarto, y tampoco conocía al hombre que tenía en frente.

Antes de decir alguna estupidez lo observó, tomando nota de la seriedad de su rostro, mas no obviando sus facciones, sus penetrantes ojos grises, y su pelo prácticamente azabache que contrarrestaba una piel algo pálida. Por un momento, Eren creyó que estaba soñando, puesto que la cara de esta persona era una cosa de no creer. Por su expresión parecía que venía oliendo mierda desde hacía rato, pero su belleza era innegable. Le recordó un poco a Annie, por la poca estatura más que nada, sólo que en versión masculina y con un sex appeal más poderoso, a pesar de estar usando un horrible uniforme color khaki. Lo que también notó fue la credencial con el nombre "Levi" escrito en ella.

-¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?

Tenía la voz grave pero su acento era aterciopelado, y por lo joven que parecía, incluso hasta más que él, no predijo tal vigoroso tono. Eren decidió que podría escuchar al hombre hablar por horas.

-Disculpame. Eh… estaba probando colchones y me terminé quedando dormido.-, comentó sin sacarle los ojos de encima _. ¿Qué edad tendrá? Tiene voz de un tipo grande pero su piel es demasiado perfecta… Qué envidia._

-Me di cuenta.-, comentó entretenido, notando la obvia mirada que el semi-desmayado hombre le estaba dando.-¿Y?, ¿te decidiste por este?-, le preguntó señalando el colchón con un cabeceo.

Eren negó con algo de duda.-No sé.

Viendo el conflicto en la cara de su posible cliente, Levi volvió a hablar.-Bueno, ¿y qué buscabas? Hace unos días nos llegaron colchones térmicos.-, siguió sin darle tiempo a contestar.-Dicen que son buenos, aunque en mi opinión son una cagada.-, un gesto lleno de desagrado acompañó sus palabras. Era realmente entretenido escucharlo.-Son incómodos como la mierda y largan olor a medias de futbolista.

Para Eren fue difícil no reír ante la honestidad bruta del empleado, pues si así vendía un producto que le favorecería, significaba o que era muy tonto, o muy transparente. Eren apostó más por lo segundo.

-Okay, entonces el colchón térmico queda descartado.-, la risita fue inevitable, y Eren juró que vio a Levi sonreír de lado.-La verdad es que yo estoy bien con mi colchón, pero mi novia insiste en que quiere un colchón grande, un… ¿queen size?, ¿puede ser?

-Puede ser. Seguime que te muestro lo que tenemos.

Los hombres fueron hasta una sección en donde había colchones y camas realmente enormes, y Eren se sintió abrumado tan sólo de mirarlos. Eso le iba a costar un par de sueldos.

-¡¿7.000 U$S?! ¡¿Qué?!

Levi hizo una mueca de dolor y molestia al escuchar el gimoteo.-Todo sea para satisfacer los gusto de la novia, ¿mh?

Eren lo miró incrédulo. El tipo lo estaba molestando por molestar ya.

-No. No si sale eso. Igual tengo que comprar uno sí o sí. Annie sacó el mío a la calle. Ella tiene la cama, pero lo que ahora necesitamos es el colchón.

-Y asumo que "Annie" es tu linda novia.-, Eren asintió, sin salir de su asombro en cuanto a los precios desorbitantes. Uno más doloroso que el anterior.-Qué zorra.-, susurró Levi por lo bajo.

-¿Mh?

-Nada.-, el hombre tenía pinta de ser un buen tipo, y Levi sintió lástima inmediata al escuchar que tenía por novia a una serpiente.-Tenemos otras opciones. Los king size son un poco más accesibles.

Estuvieron desfilando por los pasillos del lugar por casi media hora, y al final, sin muchas más opciones, Eren terminó eligiendo uno de los más grandes y lindos y caros. Fue odio a primera vista, por eso supuso que a Annie le gustaría.

Levi lo acompañó hasta la caja para que pudiera pagar, y ni bien lo hizo, reapareció para preguntarle si prefería llevárselo él o que se lo entregasen.

-Me lo llevo yo. Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento.

Levi le pidió que esperase un momento a que vaya a por un carro para poder transportarlo, y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba de regreso con un mini Transformer rojo algo oxidado.

Montaron el colchón entre los dos y el resto fue más fácil.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta algo personal?-, inquirió el más bajo mientras ayudaba a cargar el colchón en el techo del auto.

-Sí.-, respondió Eren con algo de duda. El hombre sería pequeño pero se veía intimidante, y Eren ya conocía su bocaza, así que temía cuál sería esa pregunta personal.

-Si fue tu novia la que quería otro colchón, ¿por qué no vino ella también a elegirlo?

Era entendible el cuestionamiento, y Eren se preguntó lo mismo mientras se encogía de hombros.-Es que está siempre ocupada con su trabajo.

Levi se arrepintió de preguntar al ver al hombre responder así de cabizbajo, y cambió de tema casi sin que el otro se diera cuenta.-Tiene una garantía de tres meses. El colchón, digo, por si necesitás cambiarlo o algo.

Eren asintió con una sonrisa adornando su linda cara.-Gracias por tu ayuda.-, viendo que le extendía la mano para poder saludarlo, Levi hizo lo mismo.-Mi nombre es Eren.

-Levi.-, comentó señalando su credencial con su mano libre.

Eren no le dijo que ya se había percatado de ello, tan sólo sonrió y volvió a agradecerle tras reforzar los precintos.-Chau, Levi.

-Que tengas dulces sueños, Eren.-Ronroneó el empleado haciendo alusión a su compra para después voltear el carro y desaparecer junto con él.

-x-

Eran pasadas las nueve y Levi no veía la hora de irse a su casa a jugar con su gato Roberto. Para su desgracia le quedaban unos veinte minutos más de turno, y cuando vio una mopa de pelo castaño en la sección de las sábanas fue que se dio cuenta de que debía seguir con su trabajo.-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarlo?-, preguntó sin tanto rastro de su desgano.

El hombre volteó repentinamente, sorprendido, como si se había olvidado de que había más gente en el mundo.

-Ah, sos vos. ¿Eren, era?

Eren en cuestión se vio más relajado, y asintió regalándole una linda sonrisa.-Levi, ¡hola!

-¿Qué buscabas esta vez? ¿Sábanas?

-Eh, sí, sábanas y un colchón. Aunque el colchón ya lo elegí.

El castaño pudo ver confusión en la mirada de Levi.-¿Te dedicás a comprar colchones por otros o hubo algún problema con el King size que te llevaste la última vez?

-¡No! Y no, no hubo problema con el colchón. Es cómodo y todo, pero prefiero volver a dormir en el de una plaza. Me siento solo durmiendo en uno tan grande.

Levi torció la cabeza, no entendiendo bien lo que Eren le estaba diciendo.-Pero, ¿no era la idea? ¿Que sea grande para que vos y tu novia pudieran dormir más cómodos?

Eren se encogió de hombros, y la expresión sonriente se le había evaporado como por arte de magia.

-Supongo que el espacio del colchón terminó de separarnos.

Las cejas del azabache se alzaron hasta que su flequillo terminó por cubrirlas. No se esperaba esa respuesta, ya que no habían pasado ni dos meses desde que se vieron, ni que Eren le tuviese la confianza suficiente como para contarle tales asuntos privados.-Este… lo lamento.-¿Qué mierda se supone que uno tiene que decir en una situación así?

Eren negó, y aunque acompañó el movimiento de cabeza con una risa algo forzada, era mejor que verlo deprimido.-No pasa nada. Pero bueno, por eso me decidí por ese colchón de ahí, el chico.-Señaló con su dedo índice uno de entre tantos.

-¿Y si mejor volvés con Annie? Para ahorrarte gastos.-Era un pésimo chiste, pero al menos Eren no se ofendió, incluso se rio un poco.

-A mí me gusta dormir abrazado a la persona con la que salgo, y con ella no se podía.

No hizo falta aclarar que quien no quería era ella, y Levi volvió a apenarse de que un tipo tan agradable como parecía ser Eren tuviera que lidiar con una tipa tan antipática como esta tal Annie, y eso lo pensaba alguien que era antipático también, sólo que no tanto.

-¿Lo llevás vos?

-Sí, estoy con el auto.

Mientras Eren pagaba por su compra, que resultó ser un juego de sábanas de algodón y un colchón chico y para nada extravagante, Levi se fue como lo hizo la última vez, volviendo al rato con el mismo carro rojo.

-El otro dio más trabajo de guardar, me quedo con este mil veces. Es mejor.

-Sí.-Respondió Levi advirtiendo la simpleza del hombre.-Y lo de dormir abrazado con quien salís también.

Eren se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos. Levi se veía algo serio y podía pasar hasta por antipático, pero la verdad era que… nada que ver.

-Gracias. Por ayudarme otra vez.

-No hay de qué.

El azabache se cercioró que el colchón estuviese acomodado, y al confirmar que estaba todo listo, amagó a irse.

Eren estaba en un conflicto. Tenía las llaves en mano y las palabras en la punta de la lengua, y aunque no sabía qué respuesta iba a conseguir, las largó de todos modos. ¿Qué podía perder?

-Esperá, Levi.

El hombre se volteó para prestarle nuevamente atención al castaño. Asumiendo que se habría olvidado de algo se acercó silencioso, esperando a que Eren continuase hablando.

-¿Querés tomar café alguna vez?

Eren vio a Levi acercarse hasta quedar a medio metro de distancia, y pudo sentir su lavado perfume mezclado con algo de sudor. La combinación se le hizo irresistible.

-No.

Y hubo una pausa después de eso. No era lo que esperaba. Tal vez un "puede ser", ¿pero un "no" rotundo?

-Prefiero té.

Un suspiro y una maldición interna después, y toda la tensión se evaporó.-Un té entonces.

-x-

Cinco meses después.

Los jadeos y las respiraciones se fueron normalizando conforme pasaban los minutos. Los dedos índice y medio de Eren dibujaban pequeños círculos en la sudada espalda de Levi, desnuda, como el resto de su cuerpo.-Creo que nos está quedando chico el colchón.-, comentó sin interrumpir sus caricias, llevando su mano hasta las caderas del azabache.

-¿Sí? A mí me parece que está bien.-, respondió despacio, acostumbrándose a la calma seguida de tanta actividad física.-No me deja más opción que dormir apretado a vos.

Una sonrisa boba y tierna se apoderó de la cara de Eren, y tras un cambio de posiciones, este capturó los labios de Levi en un corto pero apasionado beso.-Entonces se queda.

El colchón se quedó en efecto. Gracias a él, después de todo, fue que el par tuvo su oportunidad de estar juntos.


End file.
